This invention relates generally to non-destructive inspection systems. More particularly, this invention relates to non-destructive inspection systems having self-aligning probe assemblies.
Non-destructive inspection of structures involves examining a structure without harming, or requiring significant disassembly of the structure. Non-destructive inspection is advantageous for many applications in which inspection of the exterior and/or interior of a structure is required. For example, non-destructive inspection is commonly utilized in the aircraft industry to inspect aircraft structures for many types of internal or external damage to the structure. Metallic aircraft structures are typically inspected for corrosion and/or cracking, particularly near fasteners in the structure. Composite structures are typically inspected for many types of damage, such as delamination, occurring anywhere on or within the composite material.
Various types of sensors may be utilized to perform non-destructive inspection. The sensors may move on structures to be examined, and receive inspection data regarding the structures. In some applications, in order to improve the inspection accuracy, the sensors may be required to contact and to be substantially normal or perpendicular to surfaces of the structures to be inspected.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide non-destructive inspection systems that have self-aligning probe assemblies to align the sensors relative to the surfaces of the structures to be inspected.